


Partners for Life

by PR_Olicity



Category: Linstead - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR_Olicity/pseuds/PR_Olicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This might be a bit of a one-shot or short fic,depends on the response from the readers. (fans)<br/>There will be at least 2 chapters,maybe more depending on response,please comment tell me what you think,what you like,what you hope to see.If I expand on it,depending on response from readers and my time,I have ideas where I want to go. This takes place directly after Erin tells everyone she is leaving for the new task force. So no one knows about Burgess yet or anything else,just Linstead..... for now ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners for Life

**Author's Note:**

> Only 2 chapters right now,more to come depending on comments so please comment,thanks!

(Jay pulls Erin into the men's locker room. A police officer half dressed stands there looking shocked. Jay goes up to the officer) 

“Hey man, I'm gonna need the room for a few,” Jay says quietly. 

"This is the men's locker room man, I've gotta get changed for shift,"replies the officer. Erin stands in the room by the door, Jay looks back at her then looks back to the officer. Look man, just use the locker room downstairs okay?   
"No way man", the officer interrupts Jay.  
(Jay losing patience) LOOK BEAT IT NOW! Jay shouts.  
The officer looking shocked and a little scared, collects his things and leaves out the door quickly.  
"Well, he looked terrified,"Erin joked.  
Were you ever gonna tell me Erin? Jay asked sounding hurt.  
"I just did, I told you just now,” Erin responded confused.  
"Yeah, thanks, you told me now along with everyone else. I thought you were going to let me know, thought we were in this together? Do you not remember what I said to you when we were in the sex club undercover?" Jay asked looking more hurt.  
Erin softens her stance and slumps her shoulders, "Yes....of course I do Jay.  
"And this is your response?" asks Jay, still sounding hurt.

(Erin flashbacks to the sex club with Jay, undercover in a private room)  
"That premature Casanova sure is taking his time getting us the info," Erin says impatiently.   
Erin's phone vibrates, she checks it and has a worried look on her face as she shoves it back into her clutch purse.

"What? Is that Voight or something?" Jay asks sitting on a long bench.   
No, it's the Attorney General, he wants a decision within the hour,” Erin replies.  
Jay looks worried,"Do you have an idea which way your leaning? Jay asks hopefully.  
I don't know, either way I lose something I really care about., responds Erin, sadly.  
Jay stares at Erin, "Erin I need to tell you something."  
Erin looks at Jay, curiously, she raises her eye brow "What is it Jay?"  
Jay gets up from the bench, grabs Erin's wrist and gently walks with her back to the bench but doesn't sit down.  
“This is difficult for me to say and it's something I have thought about long and hard,” Jay explains.  
“Jay you're scaring me, you look so serious and a little scared? What is going on?”

“Do you remember the night of your reunion when we went back to your apartment?”Jay asks.  
Erin smiles, "Yes of course I do, it's hard to forget that night."  
Jay smiles back for a second, then looks serious again. "OK good, do you remember what you said to me when there was a moment between us?  
Erin blushes, Uhh yeah...yes Jay, of course I do," she responds looking into his eyes. "I said someday"  
Jay smiles bigger smile this time it almost reaches to his blue eyes.   
Jay stares down into Erin's eyes. "Yes, I got to thinking after I left that night Erin and I thought about you and us.”  
“Yes, then Voight jumped in like an overprotective ape and embarrassed me in front of everyone by vetoing it.”  
Jay nods his head and swallows hard,"Yeah he did and I stopped to think about it, I went through all the pros and cons in my head of starting anything with you. We work together and I thought it might get awkward..”   
Erin's shoulders drop and she looks hurt, “Stop, right there Jay, I know what you're going to say, I'm a lot of trouble for you and you're not sure you want to jump into something with me cause if it didn't work......”

"I love you Erin, I'm IN love with you., I think I always have been since the academy.”  
Erin's jaw drops open, she is in shock but Jay keeps going.  
“I don't want you to go, don't take the job, stay with me. I thought about it and if you stay I promise I won't act weird and overprotective in our partnership. I mean I love you, so I want to protect you of course, but I love you AND trust you to look out for yourself and me and I always have your back. Don't leave Erin, stay with me, there is something between us, there always has been. ......”  
Erin looks shocked but smiling and opens her mouth to answer

(Door opens suddenly and the bartender enters)

Sorry, it took me so long, I had to go through…(bartender’s voice fades into background)  
Jay looks back at Erin, moves to her ear and whispers "later, we'll finish this. "  
Erin nods smelling Jay's cologne, still looking shocked. 

(Erin flashbacks to the men's locker room with Jay staring at her, hurt in his deep blue eyes)

"And this is your answer? And I don't even get the courtesy of you telling me your answer first? Thanks a lot Erin, it's good to know you value our partnership and how you feel about me. I hope you're happy with your new team!”  
(Jay storms off and opens the door)

"JAY! JAY WAIT!" Erin shouts after the closed door, she runs over and whips open the door. Lightly jogging down the hallway, buzzes open the security door and looks down the staircase to see Jay busting through the front door looking hurt and angry.


End file.
